


I Just Wanna Love You

by davenzis



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, no plot just fluff and funny happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davenzis/pseuds/davenzis
Summary: Basically just a small collection of occurrences in the daily lives of David and Matteo based around the idea of David's vampire traits: always knocking before entering, cold hands (and feet), and a tendency to bite.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	I Just Wanna Love You

Ever since they officially got together, David and Matteo have practically been living in each others pockets. Staying at one another’s place for as long as their schedules would allow, what with David being a university student and Matteo’s part time job.

For the most part, they stayed at Matteo’s flatshare since David preferred it. Apparently it was due to the fact that he wouldn’t have to deal with his sisters silently teasing stares there. Sure, Matteo had roommates, but that was easier to handle.

“I got something for you,” Matteo said when he opened the door for David.

“What?” David asked, stepping over the threshold and giving him a kiss.

Matteo reached over to the table by the door and held up keys, dangling them from his index finger through the key ring.

David stared at it and then back at Matteo, raising an eyebrow. A small smile made its way onto his face, but it seemed as though he were holding back.

“What?” he asked again, dubiously this time.

“Happy...” Matteo paused to think for a second, “Thursday?” he said with a proud grin. “Should I file this date away in my mind as a special occasion?”

He said that, but in all truth, Matteo didn’t need to put a lot of thought or consideration into it when he made the decision. Not only was it practical, it’s what he wanted. So rather than feeling like a big step, it was just the most natural thing to do.

Matteo swung the keys around. “How long do you want me to stay like this? My arm’s starting to hurt.”

David held up his hand and Matteo dropped it onto his palm.

He turned around and walked towards the living room when a pair of hands held him by the waist.

David hooked his chin on Matteo’s shoulder. “Are you sure?”

Matteo continued walking with David still holding onto him. “Yes, David. I’m sick of having to get up to buzz you in,” he teased.

David laughed, but it wasn’t all that lighthearted. “Really, though. What if it starts annoying you that I come over whenever I want?” The uncertainty in his tone almost physically hurt.

Matteo comfortingly leaned his head against David’s before turning around to properly face him. “Don’t say that.” His voice had softened considerably. “Not sure if you know this, but I love you. Like... a lot.”

David smiled, not witholding now. “No, I had no idea. Can you say that again? I couldn’t hear you.”

“You just said you didn’t know, so you obviously could,” Matteo said, wrapping his arms around David and pulling him into a hug. “And just a news flash, you already come over whenever you want.”

David laughed and kissed his shoulder. “I love you.”

“Like a lot?”

“ _So_ much.”

—

Although David now had his own keys to the flatshare, he would still ask for permission before entering Matteo’s room.

The two of them spoke on the phone briefly before his arrival and Matteo had asked him to grab a soda from the fridge on his way in. It earned him a giggle that was filled with adoration. Yet here David was, knocking on his bedroom door.

“Come in!” Matteo called out. He was in bed, wrapped in blankets and watching a movie on his laptop.

“Hey,” David said, closing the door behind himself.

Matteo lifted the comforter, inviting David to join him. The second he slid underneath it, Matteo scooted back and nestled up to him.

David put an arm around his waist and pulled him close so there wasn’t a centimeter of space between them.

“I told you that you don’t have to knock.” Matteo turned his head in an uncomfortable manner and puckered up his lips a bit exaggeratedly.

“I just don’t wanna intrude on your privacy,” David replied, kissing him before setting his attention on the laptop screen. “Harry Potter?”

Matteo scoffed. “Like you haven’t seen everything already.” He winded their fingers together. “Prisoner of Azkaban,” he added to answer David’s question.

“Where’s my drink?” Matteo asked after a couple of minutes.

“Fuck, I forgot.”

“Unbelievable. I’m breaking up with you.”

“Okay,” David said without missing a beat.

When he let go and moved to get up, Matteo flipped over faster than he thought he was capable of and clung onto him like a koala.

David laughed and tickled him as a means of revenge.

—

Another time, Matteo had exited the shower to find David sitting in the living room.

“Why didn’t you just go in my room?”

“I knocked, but you weren’t in there,” he said, standing up.

There was nothing he could say to convince David to do what he asked of him. Matteo knew that it was just a matter of getting used to in this case. And he was right. The ‘getting used to’ only took a week.

—

It was Matteo’s turn to go grocery shopping and hes been dreading it all day. The weather was beginning to get colder and in turn made him lazier to leave the comfort of his bed. He managed to finally drag himself out after throwing on three extra layers of clothes above his sweater and two pairs of socks. The shopping list Hans had left on the fridge made things much easier and he was done getting everything they needed within 35 minutes.

Once Matteo got back home, he breathed out a sigh of relief. The warmth that enveloped him when he stepped into the flatshare was second to none.

After removing his jackets, he went straight to the kitchen to put things away where they belonged so he could curl up in bed for the rest of the evening. Matteo shuffled over to his room so quickly that he didn’t even notice a familiar pair of shoes by the door.

David was sitting up on the bed, leaning back against the wall and drawing in his sketchbook.

Matteo stood at the doorway, staring at him and biting back the giant smile that made its way onto his face, attempting to conceal how happy he was inside. He didn’t want to make it seem like seeing David in his room without him was as big a deal as it felt.

“Hey,” David said, smiling at him. “Why are you just standing there like a weirdo?”

Matteo closed the distance and fell onto the side of the bed, rolling over to him.

“You’re in a good mood.”

He wrapped both arms around David’s waist and tried to pull him down.

David laughed. “What?”

“Come here,” Matteo said, looking up at him.

He closed his sketchbook and put it away on the side table before sliding down.

Matteo buried his face in the nape of his neck, breathing in his scent. “Can you stay over tonight?”

David sighed contently. “Yeah,” he whispered.

—

Matteo hated cold weather. The only time he didn’t was when he was inside, either cozily wrapped up in blankets or in David’s arms. Preferably both.

The problem was that David had cold hands and feet. And during Winter that was less than ideal.

—

“Are you home?” David asked over the phone.

“No, I’m with the guys at the park.”

“Ping pong?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.”

Matteo smiled. “Cool.”

David’s been busy with a paper the past week, so the two of them have barely seen each other. He had opted to stay at Laura’s because it was difficult to get any real work done when they were together.

Matteo reminded him to take healthy breaks every now and then out of genuine care, but breaks usually led to long make out sessions which more often than not led to more. Admittedly, there may or may not have been times when he’d suggested it with an ulterior motive. Before they knew it, the days been spent.

Strong arms wrapped around Matteo’s waist and warm lips pressed against his neck, making him giggle.

“I missed you,” David said, his voice muffled.

Matteo turned around and gave him a series of kisses, starting from the corner of his mouth and moving across his lips.

David smiled and cupped his face to deepen it, but Matteo pulled away.

“What?”

“Your hands,” he complained.

David frowned.

“We’re here, too!” Carlos called out to them.

“Yeah man, we want kisses,” Abdi said.

“We doing this or what?” Jonas asked, bouncing the ping pong ball on the paddle.

“Yeah, sure,” David shrugged.

They played a few rounds, rotating between players.

—

“I think that’s it for me, guys.” David walked over to Matteo and reached out to him.

Matteo pulled his hand away and gave him an apologetic look. “Your hands are freezing.” At seeing David’s disappointed face, he gave him a kiss and lightly bumped their foreheads together.

David sighed and plopped his head onto Matteo’s shoulder. “Let’s go home?”

“Tired?”

“No, but... I just really wanna be with you.”

Matteo was suddenly overcome with a desire to have David all to himself. He’d missed him so much the past few days and now they finally had time together.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

—

Matteo locked his bedroom door and was immediately met with hungry kisses.

“Wait,” he said against David’s lips, already needing to catch his breath.

“Why?” David whined, drawing back.

Matteo walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of lounge socks. “Put this on.”

David raised his eyebrows. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, I hate when your cold feet touch my legs. They’re probably popsicles right now.”

“And my hands?” The question was accompanied with a small grin that said he was just humoring the situation.

Matteo held both of David’s hand in his and breathed onto them, warming them up.

He laughed. “Come on, Matteo. Don’t be a baby.”

Matteo gaped.

David grabbed him by the arm and tugged, pulling him close.

“I don’t think I’ll be needing that soon anyways,” he whispered against Matteo’s neck before planting hot kisses down the length of it.

Within five seconds, Matteo’s mind went blank. His eyes fluttered shut as David’s hands traveled down to undo his jeans. He dropped the socks onto the floor and let David lead him to the bed.

—

“What are you doing?”

“Buying gloves so I could hold my boyfriends hand, remember?” David answered with a roll of his eyes.

He dragged Matteo out of the flatshare and into the mall.

“Yeah, but why are you getting so many?” Matteo looked down at the four pairs he was currently holding.

“Because I could end up losing one, and then another might unexpectedly get dirty or something.”

“Look who’s being dramatic now.”

“Matteo please, you tried to get me to wear _only socks_ while we had sex.”

“Sshhh!”

David followed his gaze to where they quickly darted over his shoulder. There was an older couple browsing the shelfs behind him who looked as though they were trying to pretend they didn’t overhear what he just said.

“Fine.” He put one pair down and ended up getting three.

—

David wore a pair of his new gloves as soon as they were paid for. Him and Matteo were now on their way home, sitting in the bus.

“Cold?” Matteo asked.

“Nope.”

He pulled his hands out of his jacket and took one of David’s, removing the glove. David watched him questioningly but didn’t protest. Matteo then intertwined their fingers before tucking their joined hands snuggly inside his pocket.

—

David had a habit of biting Matteo’s lips when they kissed. Matteo didn’t even really notice it at first. Once in a while, he would give a little nip and Matteo would sometimes playfully replicate the action, making David smile against his lips.

“Do you do that on purpose?” Matteo asked him one day while they were making out in his room. He was sitting on David’s lap with his arms lightly wrapped around his shoulders.

“Do what?” David’s lips traveled across his jaw and to his neck.

“Bite.” 

He laughed softly against Matteo’s skin. “What are you talking about? Do you have a vampire kink or something?”

“Look who’s talking,” Matteo laughed, incredulous. “So I’ll take that as you don’t even realize you’re doing it.”

David tilted his head in consideration. “Not really, I guess. Do you not like it?”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Then I don’t see the problem,” David smiled and pulled him close again.

—

Matteo had gotten pretty used to the habit. Well, ‘used to’ was a bit of an understatement. Ever since he became somewhat hyper aware of it, the action kind of made his brain short circuit. Especially when they were in a particular state of excitement.

And it was all well and good, at least when it wasn’t breaking skin.

—

Matteo gasped, and not in a good way.

David pulled back in surprise, halting his movements. “What?” he asked, looking down at Matteo. It took a couple of seconds for his eyes to focus.

“Nothing,” Matteo said in an exhale. He really couldn’t care less about a little cut at the moment. He gripped David’s hips, urging him to keep going.

“You okay?”

Matteo nodded. “Yeah.” He tilted his own hips up in eagerness and David let out a small breathy laugh.

Maybe it was too dark to see, or maybe David was just as desperate, but his lips immediately found Matteo’s once more.

—

Matteo woke up to find the other side of his bed empty and frowned.

“David!” he called out, wanting to cuddle. When there was no response, he dragged himself up and out of his room, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Morning, butterfly!” Hans was walking out of the kitchen, but before he passed Matteo by, he stopped in his tracks. He dramatically threw a hand to his chest as if something had greatly offended him.

“What?”

“What happened there?”

Matteo only just then noticed the slight throbbing on his bottom lip.

“Uh, I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Accidentally bit it, I guess.”

“That hard?”

Before he could respond, Hans’ eyes widened in realization. “Ah,” he said, dragging the word out and turning to the kitchen doorway. David was presumably in there. He looked back to Matteo with a smirk and a wink before continuing on his merry way.

Matteo rolled his eyes.

“Hey.” He walked over to David, giving him a kiss before sitting down across from him at the dining table.

“Morning.” David’s smile fell when he glanced down at Matteo’s mouth. “Your lip.”

“Yeah. Maybe cool it a little with the fangs,” he teased.

“Sorry,” David said sheepishly.

—

Something was off. Matteo’s enthusiasm wasn’t being reciprocated at all.

“What’s up?” he asked quietly. “Not in the mood?”

David laughed. “I definitely am.” His hand was tangled up in Matteo’s hair.

“Then why are you kissing me like that?”

David kissed the corner of his mouth. “Your lip looks like it hurts.”

“David, it’s fine. It won’t kill me.”

“Does it hurt, though?”

He shrugged. “A little.”

“I don’t wanna accidentally, like...”

“I mean, we could always go without kissing. I wouldn’t like it as much, but it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make for you,” Matteo said with a cheeky grin.

“Wow, babe, you’d do that for me? How selfless of you,” David said in a deadpan manner.

They had sex and David ended up kissing Matteo everywhere but his lips.

—

The guys came over and it only took seven minutes for the teasing to start.

“Bro, what happened? Did you and David get into a fist fight or something?” Carlos joked.

“Why don’t you ask him,” Matteo said.

When he turned to David, his eyes were glued to to the tv and his cheeks were pink.

Change of plans. “My phone fell on my face while I was lying down,” he said instead, shrugging. “It fucking hurt.” Matteo did his best to sound annoyed.

Jonas glanced between the two of them from the other couch. “Your phone sure has sharp teeth,” he said with a small grin. Apparently he caught that glance at David just now.

Matteo shot him a look of betrayal.

Carlos seemed to have picked up on what he was alluding to and laughed. “Bro!” he said to David.

David resigned with a sigh and leaned back against his boyfriend, dropping his head onto Matteo’s shoulder.

“Does it stop there or does he bite other things too?” Carlos irritatingly asked, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Jonas shoved him but laughed along.

David threw a pillow hard across the living room.

Abdi shushed them loudly as he grabbed the remote and turned up the tv’s volume.

—

A couple days passed and Matteo’s lip was completely back to normal. It seemed that David had become especially conscious of his habit since the incident with the guys. Matteo hadn’t said anything since it was probably for the best anyways. For the time being, at least.

Things were getting heated and Matteo climbed on top of David, kissing deeper.

David moaned and bit down. He gasped. “Fuck. Sorry.”

“No,” Matteo said, without pause in kissing him.

David chuckled against his lips. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“Just no.” He pulled back. “Don’t apologize for that. It’s really not a big deal.”

“I just don’t want the same thing to happen again.”

Matteo sighed. “Stop being dramatic.”

“What?” David laughed.

“That was a one time accident. Can you just stop overthinking it?”

“Wait, why are you getting mad?”

“Forget it,” Matteo said, leaning in.

David turned his head. “No, tell me.”

“Just kiss me, asshole.”

Matteo was kissing his neck and he could feel David laughing. He stopped and sat up. “What?”

“Why are you annoyed at me right now?” David asked with a grin.

“Why are you laughing at me being annoyed?”

“Because you’re being cute.”

Matteo rolled his eyes. He was about to move off of David, but he sat up too and held Matteo in place.

“Okay, fine fine, sorry.” David tightened his arms around Matteo’s waist.

“Just don’t worry about it, okay?” Matteo’s hand cupped his cheek while the other wound around his shoulders. After a few seconds of kissing, he added, “I actually kinda like it.” It was a low, slightly embarrassed mumble against David’s lips.

David exhaled a laugh through his nose. “So you _do_ have a vampire kink.”

“Shut up,” Matteo said, trying not to smile. He pushed David onto his back and kissed him hard.


End file.
